User talk:HugoNugPa
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User:HugoNugPa! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Ard11230 (Talk) 02:50, September 28, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Contacting the creators of Phineas and Ferb Hei, How to Create a Correspondence like You Did with The Creators of Phineas and Ferb? Hi HugoNugPa, First of all the message you received was an automated one, meaning I didn't send that to you, the wikia bot did. And secondly, a correspondence is like a compilation between two people, via Facebook, or mail. Also, please keep in mind that The creators of the show don't actually go to that page and answer, you simply contact them some way, hope they answer, and post it there. So please don't make fake conversations between the creators and you. Also, I don't think I should be going around giving out Swampy's e-mail out, plus, Topher208 contacted Dan via Facebook. Hope this helps.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 09:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) So, What is Their Email or Facebook Page? I don't use Facebook, so I'm not sure, I won't tell you their e-mails, but if you look around, you might find it.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 00:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- OMG!! Your'e an Indonesian? Mee too! I am so d*** glad to see im not the only user who was from Jakarta!!! FadhilPF--FadhilPF 13:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, im only 12, and i am new to wikis so sorry for the divider :) :Minor profanity faded as majority of people who come on this site are kids... The Flash {talk} 00:27, October 1, 2009 (UTC) AdminBox I cleaned up your User page a little bit, but I also wanted to let you know that I removed the AdminBox because that Userbox should only be used by the people who have been elected to be administrators on this wiki. I will look at the Userbox page to make sure that it specifies that. Just wanted to let you know. — RRabbit42 14:25, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok, If You Do That. Just let u know ! 19:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC)